


Two Birds (Anxceit)

by mt_reade



Series: Sanders Sides Short Stories! [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Idk i was trying something new, M/M, Other, Post-Betrayal, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, deceit just misses his best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt_reade/pseuds/mt_reade
Summary: Two birds of a feather,Say that they're always gonna stay together,But one's never going to let go of his wire,He says that he will,But he's just a liar.--An angsty short story based on the song "Two Birds" by Regina Spektor.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Short Stories! [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721833
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	Two Birds (Anxceit)

_Two birds on a wire_

Anxiety and Deceit sat on a couch in Anxiety's room. Of course, the room made Deceit a little nervous, but overall his ability to lie and take forms of the other sides made him less easily affected by their rooms. So it was common for the two to hang out here.

_One tries to fly away_

"One day, Thomas will definitely grow to love us." Deceit said, as he stared at a framed photograph of the light sides and Thomas together, that was a token that had been preserved from Thomas' living room, which is what Anxiety's room looked like at the moment.

_And the other, watches him close from that wire_

Deceit is surprised when Anxiety's hesitant fingers grasp his own lightly for a moment, a small gesture, before pulling away. Deceit looked up at his counterpart, who shot him a small smirk.

_He says he wants to as well_

Deceit looked away quickly. The two friends had never really talked about how they felt about the light sides. They both felt the rejection, but it was something that they just simultaneously and silently decided not to discuss. However, now he'd brought it up. But, Anxiety assured him that they didn't need them.

_But he is a liar._

***

_I'll believe it all_

Anxiety was the first to make a physical appearance in Thomas' life. It wasn't sudden, the slow build of Thomas' anxious behaviour gave them enough warning that both Deceit and Anxiety had seen it coming.

_There's nothing I won't understand_

So, the morning that Anxiety woke up feeling uncharacteristically nauseous, and described it like someone was trying to tug his stomach down out of his body, Deceit knew immediately what it was. He was the one who told Anxiety that it would be okay, and he was the one who held his hands as Anxiety submitted, and slipped down through the floorboards.

_I'll believe it all_

It was Deceit who held a sobbing Anxiety in his arms every night after his visits to the others. It was Deceit who coached him through panic attacks after nightmares of reoccurring insults from Logic and the Red Creativity.

_I won't let go of your hand._

It was Deceit who told him that. "It'll be okay."

***

_Two birds on a wire_

Anxiety had started being a reoccurring character in Thomas' story for a while, enough so that he had even begun being included in Thomas' videos. But, of course, Anxiety always came back to the dark mind palace when he was finished. He always said that being there was exhausting, but he was becoming more resilient to the others' jabs at him. Deceit and Anxiety were still really good friends, though both would be caught dead before admitting it. "You better leave me now that you're best friends with the lights." Deceit joked. "I would just love to be left alone here with Remus."

_One says "c'mon", the other says "I'm tired."_

Anxiety laughed, which made Deceit smile a little wider. "I would never." Anx said. "Can you imagine living with Princey? I can't tell which half of the Creativitwins are most exhausting."

_"The sky is overcast and I'm sorry"_

It was at that moment that Anxiety doubled over, arms wrapped tightly around his middle. Dark hoodie tugging harshly around his shoulders from the harsh movement. They were calling him again.

_One more or one less_

It was happening more and more now. Anxiety stood up. "I'm just going to start just appearing. I'm not about this whole rising down and up thing. It—" he gagged. "Why don't they call you instead of me?"

_Nobody's worried._

"Because they clearly want me over you." Deceit said, smile cracking. "I won't see you when you come back."

***

_I'll believe it all_

Then Thomas announced that Anxiety was getting a redemption arc. Anxiety was really excited when he told Deceit when he came back from a visit to the lights one day.

_There's nothing I won't understand_

"That's wonderful news." Deceit said. A smile was implied.

_I'll believe it all_

It was Deceit who was left waiting up late on the first night that Anxiety didn't return. It was Deceit who sat alone on the couch the night following. And it was Deceit who kept saying that to himself that Anx would come back, surely, he would come back.

_I won't let go of your hand._

It was Deceit who got left behind.

***

_Two birds of a feather_

"Virgil, huh?" Deceit asked, back turned toward the formerly known Anxiety, eyes hard and set on the floor that was splintering under his feet.

_Say that they're always gonna stay together_

Virgil assured him that he had wanted to tell him first, really he had. But it was for the videos, just for the videos. That it meant nothing.

_But one's never going to let go of that wire_

But Deceit knew that he'd lost him the moment he put on that purple jacket. "It was Roman's idea." Virgil said, twisting his torso around so that Deceit could get a good look from all sides. Deceit told him that it looked lovely.

_He says that he will,_

Virgil was speaking, trying to explain. But Deceit wasn't listening. He turned away, gloves hand flippantly waving him off dismissively. Virgil fell silent, hand tightening and loosening on the handle of his packed black bags that held all of his belongings, just waiting to be relocated to his new room. Virgil walked to the door, that hung open to a staircase that ascended into white light. He paused in the doorway, and looked over his shoulder at the stiffened posture of the man with his back to him. Virgil took a deep breath. "I'll miss you." He said.

_But he's just a liar._

***

_Two birds on a wire_

Deceit felt nauseous. Like his stomach had a cord along the base and was being tugged at harshly. He struggled to stand. His time had finally come.

_One tries to fly away, and the other_

He saw Virgil for the first time in months through the eyes of Patton. The Morality costume had gotten a little outdated, but it was close enough that none of them had known the difference.

_Watches him close, from that wire._

Well, that is, except for Virgil. Deceit saw the sideways glances, and the skeptical behaviour. Virgil knew him better than anyone else in the world, just as Deceit did him. Or, at least he thought he had.

_He says he wants to as well,_

Deceit told himself that when his eyes welled up, it was because a wood splinter from the old stage Thomas and Roman were on had gotten in his eye, and not a splinter from his splitting heart. He reminds himself of the thing he's been assuring Remus of since the day Virgil left: that he doesn't care.

_But he is a liar._

_***_

_Two birds on a wire_

"Virgil, it's me! Aren't we friends?" Deceit asked, tone bright, but eyes pleading.

_One tries to fly away,_

Anxiety looked away. "I'm not so sure we are."

_And the other..._   
  



End file.
